<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>yup, yup, and yup by maknae-mess (InLust)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27286054">yup, yup, and yup</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/InLust/pseuds/maknae-mess'>maknae-mess (InLust)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>everyone knows [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ITZY (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comedy, F/F, Fluff, High School AU, Misunderstandings, Romance, Secret Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:21:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27286054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/InLust/pseuds/maknae-mess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hwang Yeji and Choi Lia are secretly dating because their school has a no dating policy. The thing is that Lia should really get around to tell her best friend, Chaeryeong, at some point.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Jisu | Lia/Hwang Yeji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>everyone knows [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>yup, yup, and yup</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>seriously, last yejisu story for awhile lmao because i have other projects to work on hahaha</p><p>but honestly this fic is a continuation of "are rumors really rumors" because yes chaeryeong deserves to know that her best friend is dating an amazing girl and it's just for me to write more cute yejisu moments and amusing scenes from outside perspectives about their relationship/how they navigate that</p><p>also i dunno if you caught this in the previous story but when either yeji or lia talk about their parents they say "our parents" i hope that no one misinterprets it but basically its both sets of parents as "our parents" because essentially...they're engaged if you havent noticed ¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s Saturday morning and Lia hates how early she’s up, but at the behest of her best friend, she’s half awake, barely functional as a human being, dressed down in sweats as they wait in line at <em>Twice Cafe</em>. </p><p>Chaeryeong is perky in the morning because it’s her favorite time of the day. </p><p>“So I think we should go pick up the fabrics for the booths first and then decorations for the gym and stage before we meet Chaeyoung sunbaenim about the flyer,” Chaeryeong lists methodically for Lia. </p><p>Lia tugs at the strings of her hoodie to pull it shut over her face at Chaeryeong’s enthusiasm. “Yeah, <em>sure</em>,” she drolls as she burrows herself in her vest. </p><p>“Unnie, <em>please</em>,” Chaeryeong whines as she grabs Lia’s hand from her strings and opens up Lia’s hoodie, “you’re embarrassing me.” </p><p>Lia narrows her eyes at the girl. “You know I’m not human before 10am. It’s barely <strong>8am</strong>,” she emphasizes, showing her cellphone to the younger girl. “<em>Why</em> are we meeting so early?” She can’t help her short tone with Chaeryeong, but luckily she knows Lia well enough not to take it personally. </p><p>Chaeryeong keeps a smile on her face. “You always mention<em> Twice Cafe</em> having your favorite donuts, so I wanted to make sure you had something to eat before a long day.” </p><p>Lia frowns at Chaeryeong’s thoughtfulness. She tries her hardest to be less of a grump because Chaeryeong’s right, with a long list of things to do for the winter festival, they had to get an early jump on the day. Especially if she was going to make it to Yeji’s showcase later. “Thank you, Chaer, I appreciate you.” </p><p>Chaeryeong smiles with a scrunch of her nose. </p><p>“Yeji-ah, where’s your girlfriend?” </p><p>The question catches both of their attention. Chaeryeong more so because she cranes her neck to see if the man behind the register is speaking to <strong>The</strong> <em>Yeji</em>. Lia on the other hand tries to act as if she hadn’t heard the question. </p><p>“She’s sleeping in today,” Yeji’s voice says clearly. Beside Lia, Chaeryeong gasps. “She’s been working really hard.” Lia internally feels her heart jump at how proud Yeji sounds as she talks to Daniel. “Can I get one strawberry frosted, rainbow sprinkle, and a maple glazed?” </p><p>Daniel chuckles. “I hope you’re not eating them all yourself.” Yeji laughs in return and says no before paying him. </p><p>“Yeji sunbaenim has a girlfriend?” Chaeryeong has wide eyes as she looks to Lia. </p><p>Lia feels the heat at the back of her neck. “I dunno,” she feigns before looking away so Chaeryeong doesn’t catch her lie. “It’s none of our business.” </p><p>“Aren’t you curious though?” Chaeryeong presses. “You know her the best.” </p><p>Lia scoffs. “What’re you talking about? I don’t know her the best.” That’s a lie because they know each other like the back of their hands. </p><p>“Your families know each other so by extension you know her. For the rest of us, Hwang Yeji is the coolest girl in school because she’s such a mystery.” Lia shakes her head. “Oh, she’s coming!” </p><p>Yeji is wearing her joggers and tight white long sleeve with her hair immaculately tied up like she always has when she goes to dance practice. Lia tries not to ogle at Yeji, just so they don’t give themselves away, but Chaeryeong is the one that catches Yeji’s attention. </p><p>“Yeji sunbaenim, good morning!” Chaeryeong chirps. </p><p>Yeji stops in her tracks, staring at the younger girl surprised. And her eyes go wide at Lia with an uncontrollable smile forming at her lips. Lia can’t help but share a small smile in return. </p><p>“Lee Chaeryeong?” Yeji asks as if she doesn’t know who the young girl is. Chaeryeong is shocked to know that Yeji knows her name and nods quickly. “Choi Lia.” She greets amicably. “How are you two doing this morning?” </p><p>Lia opens her mouth but her voice gets caught in the back of her throat at Yeji’s friendliness. She doesn’t know why she’s suddenly nervous. </p><p>Chaeryeong happily answers, “We are doing well. I wanted to bring Lia unnie to get breakfast before we ran errands today.” </p><p>Yeji nods, glancing at Lia. “I see, uh--” she looks back at the counter before looking at them again, “I don’t know if you like maple glaze, but I bought the last one just so you know.” </p><p>Chaeryeong gasps. “That’s her favorite!” She frowns at Lia. “I’m sorry, I should’ve gotten here earlier!” </p><p>Lia chuckles at the girl and shakes her head. “It’s fine, Chaeryeong, any earlier and I’d be even more cranky.” </p><p>“I shouldn't have so many before practice so you can have it,” Yeji says smoothly as she holds out the baggie to the girls. </p><p>Lia swoons because she knows Yeji was probably trying to buy it for her in the first place. Yeji has also become the next level at being suave enough to interact with her in public without giving anything away. </p><p>“Really?” Chaeryeong asks in Lia’s stead. </p><p>Yeji smiles and nods. “Please,” she says to Lia. Lia takes the bag a second too slowly, feeling Chaeryeong elbow her side for her to take it. </p><p>“Thank you,” Lia gently says as she takes the donut. </p><p>“I have to go now, so I’ll see you around,” Yeji coolly says before leaving the cafe. </p><p>Chaeryeong is actively swooning after the older girl, trailing her eyes after her. “Unnie, she’s so <em>cool</em>.” </p><p>Lia chuckles. “She’s really kind,” she agrees. “I’ll make sure to get her something in return.” </p><p>“Oh!” Chaeryeong sounds, still staring after Yeji. Lia follows her best friend’s gaze out the window, still seeing Yeji in view along with another girl, taller than her with sweeping brown hair jumping towards her. </p><p>The big eyed girl happily rushes into Yeji’s arms and much to Chaeryeong’s surprise, Yeji gets lifted into the air before being spun around. There’s a big smile on her face and she’s laughing as the tall girl puts her down. </p><p>“Oh my god, is that her girlfriend?” Chaeryeong notes aloud. Lia holds back a laugh because Yuna is definitely not Yeji’s girlfriend. “Yeji sunbaenim is so sweet!” She points out when Yeji hands Yuna one of the donuts she bought. She squeals when Yuna swoops in to kiss Yeji on the cheek, the action clearly catching Yeji off guard as she pushes Yuna away playfully. “Wow, they make such a cute couple!” </p><p>Lia just rolls her eyes at the two dancers. She wishes she could do that with Yeji right now. It’s bad enough she was already sleeping in, but with Chaeryeong there, it’s not like she could show any PDA. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>Jis-ooh-aah [8:23]:</strong> Chaer thinks you and yuna make a cute couple</p><p><strong>Jis-ooh-aah [8:23]:</strong> *pouty emoji*</p><p><strong>Yeddong [8:24]:</strong> everyone says that bc we look good together</p><p><strong>Jis-ooh-aah [8:25]:</strong> *shocked emoji* *angry emoji*</p><p><strong>Yeddong [8:25]:</strong> we make a cuter couple don’t worry</p><p><strong>Jis-ooh-aah [8:26]:</strong> greasy</p><p><strong>Jis-ooh-aah [8:26]:</strong> tell yuna i saw her kiss you and i’m jealous</p><p><strong>Yeddong [8:27]:</strong> ?? why are you jealous?</p><p><strong>Yeddong [8:27]:</strong> you know thats how yuna is</p><p><strong>Jis-ooh-aah [8:28]:</strong> i’m jealous she got to kiss you and not me</p><p><strong>Yeddong [8:30]:</strong> *blushing emoji*</p><p><strong>Yeddong [8:30]:</strong> i have to go to dress rehearsal. Have a good day! *kiss emoji*</p><p><strong>Jis-ooh-aah [8:30]:</strong> have a good rehearsal i’ll see you tonight! *heart emoji*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Lia is about to get ready for the morning Student Council meeting on Monday morning when she spies Tzuyu walking past her locker without saying hi because she’s on a mission. “Tzuyu unnie?” she calls after the tall girl, but Tzuyu has her sights set on none other than Yeji. </p><p>Yeji is clearly eating snacks at her locker and she jumps at the sudden appearance of the older girl. “Tzuyu sunbae!” she exclaims her surprise and rubs the crumbs off her cheeks. “Can I help you with something?” </p><p>“Your dance team name is <em>Queen Aces</em>, right?” Tzuyu asks. </p><p>“Uh, yes?” </p><p>“Okay, can I have your captain’s contact information?” </p><p>Yeji’s eyes widen in confusion. Lia makes her way over to see what Tzuyu is up to. </p><p>“Hey, what’s going on?” Lia asks, standing beside Tzuyu. </p><p>Tzuyu regards her vice president with a glance before looking at Yeji. “We’d like to have a guest performance for the winter festival and we wanted to ask if your team could perform.” </p><p>Lia’s eyes widen this time. “Really?” </p><p>Tzuyu nods. “I saw your performance at the university this past weekend and I was very impressed. I think it’d be a good idea to get more people to come support us if we had your team perform.” </p><p>Lia’s eyes practically bug out of her head because she was literally at the performance and did not see Tzuyu at all. She looks to Yeji, who looks just as surprised. Yeji’s glance at her doesn’t escape her attention because they’re both wondering if Tzuyu had seen them. </p><p>“If you feel uncomfortable giving me your captain’s information, I’m okay if you set up a meeting for us,” Tzuyu forges on without any shame. “I’d like to meet her.” It sounds like there’s a bit of excitement in her voice much to the couple’s surprise. </p><p>Yeji glances at Lia for direction but politely says, “I’ll see what Irene unnie says and let you know.” There’s a small smile on Tzuyu’s face and she actually bows, expressing her gratitude and Yeji immediately does the same. “It’s not a big deal, class president,” she says quickly to relieve the formality. “Thank you for your consideration.” </p><p>“Please let me know as soon as possible,” Tzuyu says with a smile on her face before turning about face and heading off. She seems to be in her own little world that she doesn’t even say goodbye to Lia. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>Jis-ooh-aah [9:12]:</strong> I’m so sorry about Tzuyu! I didn’t know she was going to ask you the winter festival</p><p><strong>Yeddong [9:12]:</strong> it’s okay</p><p><strong>Yeddong [9:12]:</strong> I just texted irene unnie just waiting for a reply</p><p><strong>Jis-ooh-aah [9:13]:</strong> *pouty face* you really asked? </p><p><strong>Jis-ooh-aah [9:13]:</strong> you don’t have to feel obligated to</p><p><strong>Yeddong [9:13]:</strong> I don’t feel obligated</p><p><strong>Yeddong [9:14]:</strong> I want to</p><p><strong>Jis-ooh-aah [9:15]:</strong> *heart eyes* thank you</p><p><strong>Yeddong [9:15]:</strong> *big smiley face*</p><p><strong>Yeddong [9:16]:</strong> does this mean i have an excuse to flirt with you at school?</p><p><strong>Jis-ooh-aah [9:17]:</strong> *gasp face* YEJI</p><p><strong>Jis-ooh-aah [9:17]:</strong> *blush face*x5 </p><p><strong>Yeddong [9:18]:</strong> *winky face*</p><p> </p><p>“Hwang Yeji.” </p><p>Yeji doesn’t have time to react when she feels a sharp pain between her eyes. There’s a <strong>thunk</strong> of the chalk onto her desk as she recoils from the hit. </p><p>“No phones.”</p><p>The sudden shock of the pain wears off and Yeji can’t help but chuckle. Much to everyone’s surprise. The teacher raises an eyebrow at her and she suppresses her smile. </p><p>“Yes, teacher,” Yeji acquiesces politely and picks up her pencil to feign taking notes. </p><p> </p><p><strong>Jis-ooh-aah [9:19]:</strong> sorry you got in trouble</p><p><strong>Yeddong [9:20]:</strong> no phones choi jisu :P</p><p><strong>Jis-ooh-aah [9:20]:</strong> *pouty emoji*</p><p> </p><p>Yeji becomes the talk of the school because the news that she's a member of <em>Queen Aces</em> spreads like wildfire. Lia finds it funny because she had told Yeji if she had just said she was a member of an elite city team people would stop thinking that she was doing underground street dancing. Yeji always countered that it was practically the same because it's not like they didn't compete at unsanctioned competitions. Now everyone was in awe and spent the day sharing videos of the dance team and whispering about Yeji.</p><p>Yeji is actually studying in the study hall for once. Not because she wants to but because she has to. She’s pretty engrossed in trying to outline her history essay when she hears whispers coming towards her. </p><p>When she looks up, she sees two freshman girls standing there looking timidly at her. </p><p>“Uhm...can I help you?” Yeji asks with uncertainty. No one ever bothers. </p><p>One of the two girls actually manages to speak, stammering out, “Uh--mm, sunbaenim, I saw you dancing and I just wanted to say you looked really cool.” </p><p>Yeji softens at how shy the girl is and smiles in return. “Thank you,” she feels a bit proud of herself when she gets compliments on dancing because she’s spent so much time doing it. “The team practiced very hard, so I’m glad you enjoyed it.”</p><p>The girl brightens significantly at Yeji. “Will you be performing at the winter festival?” </p><p>Yeji smiles brightly because this is the perfect opportunity to secure people for the festival. “Would you come if we did?” she asks in return.</p><p>The girl turns a bit pink and nods her head furiously while her friend gasps and clings onto her. </p><p>“Then I hope so,” Yeji says cheerfully. The girls’ eyes go wide and their cheeks turn pink. “If you don’t mind--” she gestures to the open textbooks she has on the desk. The girls chirp their goodbyes, not without leaving with some giggles. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu is so nervous about meeting Bae Irene that it’s cute. Lia finds herself placating the president as they take the bus ride over to the university. Even Yeji, who has an early dance practice, tries to soothe Tzuyu. </p><p>“Irene unnie isn’t really all that intimidating,” Yeji says, turning around in the seat in front of them. “She’s really kind if you don’t beat around the bush.” </p><p>Tzuyu just nods, hugging the bag full of snacks on her lap. She insisted on stopping at the convenient store and grabbed an abundance of snacks, citing that she couldn’t just show up empty handed. </p><p>Lia sympathetically smiles at Tzuyu and rubs her back comfortingly when she sees the pink cheeks.</p><p>When they get to the practice room, half of the team is already there because they’re on campus. Lia is really glad that they know about Yeji’s and her school’s dating policy because a few of them shoot her bright smiles, but don’t rush to greet her when they see Tzuyu standing beside her. </p><p>Irene comes in after them, startling Tzuyu, causing her to nearly drop her bag of snacks. </p><p>“Chou Tzuyu?” she asks in her smooth saccharine voice. Tzuyu’s eyes goes wide and she opens her mouth but no sound comes out. Lia suppresses a chuckle because of Tzuyu's awestruck expression. "I’m Bae Irene.” </p><p>Tzuyu remains frozen as she stares at Irene. </p><p>Lia shakes her head and takes the bag of snacks from Tzuyu. “It’s nice to meet you,” Lia teasingly says as if she’s Tzuyu. “Please accept these snacks as a thank you for your time.” </p><p>Tzuyu nods and bows quickly. Irene chuckles as she takes the bag from Lia. </p><p>“Thank you,” Irene says as she hands off the bag to Yeji to share with the rest of the team. They immediately flock to her when they break from the captain. “Why don’t we chat over here?” She leads the two high schoolers to the corner of the room where the sound controls are and sits down crossed leg on the ground. </p><p>“Yeji mentioned you wanted us to perform at the winter festival?” Irene begins as she pulls out a black agenda, immaculately organized with highlighted dates for practices and performances. “Have you ever had performers at your festival before?” </p><p>Tzuyu is still awestruck and Lia has to poke the president into action. It takes a moment but Tzuyu shyly pulls out her agenda as well before going into professional mode. Lia is glad that Tzuyu asked her to come along because she completely understands how anyone would freeze in the face of Bae Irene.</p><p>While Tzuyu talks to Irene about the details of the event, Lia glances around the practice room and sees a group huddled over the snacks in a circle. A few of them are whispering to Yeji, no doubt teasing her because Lia is there. Yeji just smiles and banters, lighter than she is at school. When she feels Lia’s stare, she looks over and shoots her a wink that comes off as more of a blink that makes Lia chuckle to herself.</p><p>“I’ll have to double check with the team, but I’m glad to have all these details,” Irene says as she closes her agenda. “We’ll let you know later today or tomorrow.” </p><p>Tzuyu looks like she has a weight lifted off of her chest as she shuts her agenda decisively. “Please call or text me if you have any more questions,” she holds out her hand for Irene. Lia is glad that her president’s got some of her charisma back. “Thank you for your time.” </p><p>Irene chuckles at Tzuyu and takes her hand. “Thank you for your interest. You’re doing a good job as president.” Tzuyu’s cheeks turn pink. “If you don’t mind, I’d like to start practice.” </p><p>They all stand and the two high school girls bow to Irene before Lia leads Tzuyu out. Lia throws Irene a bright wave over her shoulder as they move towards the exit. </p><p>Suddenly, the door opens before them and Yuna comes bursting in like a whirlwind. </p><p>“I’m sorry, I’m late, I’m late I know! But you wouldn’t believe--” Yuna is going off, uniform jacket haphazardly on and duffle bag dangling on one arm while backpack on the other. She stops in her tracks and her eyes fall on Lia and her smile gets infinitely brighter. “Unnie!” She squeals loudly before tackling Lia for a big hug. </p><p>Lia is practically dwarfed by the taller girl and she stands there alarmed. </p><p>Yuna grunts as she tightens her hold on Lia in the strongest bear hug she could possibly give. Lia would appreciate the hug on every other given day but not when Tzuyu is there.</p><p>Suddenly, Yeji and Seulgi are at their side. </p><p>“Yuna, let her go,” Seulgi says quickly as she peels the younger girl off of Lia. “She’s tiny and you’re suffocating her.” </p><p>“Who told her to be so cute?” Yuna exclaims her argument but letting go of Lia. </p><p>Lia is alarmed as she stares at Yuna before Yeji steps in. </p><p>“Yuna, that’s not<em> Irene unnie</em>,” she says calmly, pointing to Irene who is unbothered by the scene and hooking her phone up to the sound system. Yuna looks confused before Tzuyu speaks up. </p><p>“Do you know each other?” Tzuyu asks Lia, bring attention to her presence. Yuna realizes, pausing like a deer in headlights before breaking out into an awkward giggle. </p><p>“Oh, right,” Yuna says, scratching her cheek shyly. “Sorry. I don’t know who you are--so I’m going to go hug Irene unnie.” Lia could face palm herself so hard because Yuna is so bad at lying, but she does as she says and quickly bounds towards Irene unnie. They all hear a loud scream as Yuna lifts the tiny senior into the air. </p><p>“Sorry about that,” Yeji offers while Seulgi rushes to make sure Irene doesn’t get dropped. “I’ll see you two at school?” </p><p>Lia nods quickly so they can leave faster before Tzuyu can notice anything else. </p><p>Tzuyu doesn’t bring up the matter when they wait for the bus ride and engages Lia in more logistical talk about the event. Lia is glad because she won’t have to lie about anything. She’s pretty sure Yeji warned her whole team, but knowing how bad Yuna is with checking her messages through the day (which is good because she’s diligent in school), she probably didn’t know Lia was coming.</p><p>“I realized something,” Tzuyu suddenly says halfway through their bus ride. Lia turns to look at Tzuyu. “You didn’t introduce yourself to Bae Irene.” </p><p> </p><p><strong>Yuna meow meow [17:29]:</strong> I didn’t know you were coming! I’m sorryyyyyy D: D: D:</p><p><strong>Jis-ooh-aah [17:45]:</strong> it’s okay! It means you study hard in school and don’t check your phone</p><p><strong>Yuna meow meow [18:47]:</strong> of course of course!</p><p><strong>Yuna meow meow [18:48]:</strong> your friend wasn’t suspicious was she?</p><p><strong>Jis-ooh-aah [18:50]:</strong> nope *thumbs up* we are all good :) :) :) </p><p><strong>Jis-ooh-aah [18:51]:</strong> i appreciated your hug tho</p><p><strong>Jis-ooh-aah [18:51]:</strong> it was nice to see you too</p><p><strong>Yuna meow meow [18:52]:</strong> come to practice moreeeee so we can play</p><p><strong>Jis-ooh-aah [18:54]:</strong> hahaha irene unnie says no gfs at practice remember?</p><p><strong>Yuna meow meow [18:55]:</strong> *pout* *pout* </p><p><strong>Yuna meow meow [18:55]:</strong> oop g2g!</p><p> </p><p><strong>Yeddong [19:45]:</strong> Jsyk, Irene says we’re going to be able to do the winter festival</p><p><strong>Jis-ooh-aah [19:45]:</strong> :D</p><p> </p><p><strong>Chewy Tzu [20:03]:</strong> Please find evening times that Queen Aces can practice at the school on these dates</p><p><strong>Jis-ooh-aah [20:03]:</strong> Got it!</p><p><strong>Chewy Tzu [20:03]:</strong> They will be performing a small set as a guest</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“What’re you doing here so early?” </p><p>Lia is startled out of her wits when she hears Yeji’s voice in her ear. She clutches her chest before realizing it’s Yeji with a content cat-like smile on her face. Her heart races for a different reason. “Hey,” she greets with a smile. “I’m getting food and drinks for the volunteers. What about you?” </p><p>“I’m getting donuts for the team,” Yeji answers as they move up in line. </p><p>“Oh, don’t worry about that, I’ll get them,” Lia says, waving her hand. “You guys count as ‘volunteers.’” She chirps happily. </p><p>Yeji steps closer to Lia and slips her arms around her waist to hug her from behind. Lia jumps at the sudden affection but easily melts into the taller girl because no one from school is around. “I’ll pay for them. They eat like savages, you know that.” </p><p>Lia chuckles as she drops her head back against Yeji. “It’s part of the budget. Don’t spend mom and dad’s money when we don’t have to.” </p><p>Yeji hums and kisses Lia’s cheek furtively. “Okay,” she acquiesces, more so she can revel in holding Lia. “It’s good to see you this early in the morning.” </p><p>Lia nods. “I didn’t think you’d be up this early. Irene unnie says you aren’t coming until two hours before the event.” </p><p>“Change of plans,” Yeji says as she clings to Lia, both of them waddling towards the counter. “We have to do rehearsal this morning and then go to another event before we come back.” </p><p>Lia frowns. “So busy.” </p><p>Yeji nods. “Last minute opening for one of the girl’s fundraisers,” she explains. </p><p>“Did you bring your car?” </p><p>“Yup.” </p><p>“Darn, me too. We could’ve carpooled to school if I knew.” </p><p>“I know. I was going to tell you but I got home from practice late last night.” </p><p>Lia rubs Yeji’s arms around her waist. “It’s okay, you should be resting. We both have a long day.” </p><p>“I know what’s better than sleep,” Yeji murmurs against Lia’s cheek. </p><p>“Oh yeah? What’s that?” Lia asks, amused. </p><p>“Kissing you,” Yeji whispers, tightening her hold on Lia’s waist. </p><p>Lia’s eyes go wide and she slaps at Yeji’s arms. “Yah!” She can’t help but giggle as she pulls away from Yeji’s grasp. “Get out of here, you flirt.” </p><p>Yeji pouts but recovers quickly with a laugh as they continue to stand in line together. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Lia never gets over how charismatic the entire team of Queen Aces is considering how their personalities are off stage. Even Irene, who drips with charisma constantly, is actually just as dorky and soft as the rest of the girls. It’s probably why they get along so well with each other. </p><p>“I think I may join the fan club,” Chaeryeong says beside Lia with her jaw dropped. </p><p>Lia looks over to the younger girl with an amused smile. “What’re you talking about?” </p><p>“There’s a Hwang Yeji fan club,” Chaeryeong informs, much to Lia’s surprise. </p><p>“Why is there a Hwang Yeji fan club?”</p><p>“Have you seen Hwang Yeji dance? She’s amazing!” </p><p>Lia has seen her girlfriend dance and yes, it is amazing. “Of course she’s an amazing dancer,” Lia automatically says. “Are you talking about the <em>Queen Aces</em> fan club though?” She’s seen the college group’s fan club and yes, they’re worth fanning over for sure. They’re all charismatic queens. </p><p>“Nooooo.” Chaeryeong pulls out the discord chat titled ‘<em>Hwang Yeji is a queen among queens</em>.’ “There’s a group chat and girls send each other gifs and screencaps of Yeji dancing.” </p><p>Lia’s eyes widen at the scrolling texts and realizes that there’s definitely a small following of people that are discussing Yeji. “How many people are in this?” </p><p>“A solid seven,” the younger girl chirps proudly. “Do you want to join?” </p><p>Lia is shocked and she lets out a laugh. “No way, no thank you,” she immediately says. It’s one thing to know that her girlfriend has a fan club but she doesn’t need to be in said fan club. After all, she can fangirl over Yeji anytime she wants. “I hope you guys aren’t being creepy.” </p><p>Chaeryeong pouts and decides to take a picture of the stage to send to the group chat. “We aren’t being creepy; we are admiring her. She’s so cool.” </p><p>Lia rolls her eyes. “<em>She’s so cool</em>,” she mocks playfully, “but you all scatter like mice when she’s around.”</p><p>“That’s before we found out she’s actually really sweet and chivalrous,” Chaeryeong is typing on her phone as she talks. “She’s kind of a girl crush.” </p><p>Lia’s eyes widen. “What?” </p><p>Chaeryeong finally puts her phone away. “Yup, total girl crush material. Speaking of which, I’m going to see if they need anything.”</p><p>The younger girl leaves before Lia can even say anything else. When she looks over to the dance team as they come off the stage, there are a few volunteers lingering by that cater their attention to the girls. Two of the freshman volunteers make their way to Yeji, one with a water bottle and the other with a bag of snacks. Yeji smiles kindly at the two of them before receiving the gifts. She must say something else because the two girls walk away from her, giggling to each other. </p><p>Yeji’s eyes catch hers and she smiles at her before she drinks her water. Lia shoots her a smile in return. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>Jis-ooh-aah [10:23]:</strong> good luck at the fundraiser!</p><p><strong>Yeddong [10:24]:</strong> thx! I’ll see you later for the performance</p><p><strong>Yeddong [10:25]:</strong> do i get flowers today too?</p><p><strong>Jis-ooh-aah [10:25]:</strong> nope</p><p><strong>Yeddong [10:25]:</strong> *pouty face*</p><p><strong>Jis-ooh-aah [10:45]:</strong> if you find me later maybe i’ll win you a prize from one of the booths</p><p><strong>Yeddong [10:47]:</strong> *excited face* *winky face*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Needless to say by the end of the performance, Lia is pretty sure the Hwang Yeji fan club has grown. </p><p>As soon as the set is done, Lia finds the team in one of the classrooms they’ve set up for them to change and relax.</p><p>Yuna finds her first, bounding happily over to her. “Are you alone, unnie?” she asks. Lia nods and she throws her arms around the smaller girl. “Yay!” Lia laughs against her and hugs back. “I was <em>suffering</em> without your hugs.” </p><p>Lia laughs, patting her on the back. “You’re so dramatic.” She pulls back from the youngest girl and looks at the team. “Thank you all for participating, I really appreciate it.”</p><p>“It’s not a big deal,” Seulgi says, patting Lia on the head with a big smile on her face. Lia blushes at the older girl. “We had fun and the audience was really enthusiastic.”</p><p>“I’m glad we were able to have time,” Irene adds with an encouraging pat. </p><p>“If we didn’t, I’m pretty sure Yeji would’ve been sad,” Momo teases as she pulls on her sweater. The whole room erupts with teasing oohs and laughter. </p><p>Yeji sticks out her tongue at the older girl and pulls on her own sweater. “Thank you unnies!” she adds with heart arrows at everyone. They all receive it by kissing the air to meet her kisses. </p><p>Lia laughs with the group. “By the way, we also wanted to give you some food vouchers for snacks at the booths if you guys had time. Please enjoy them!” Again the group happily cheers before coming at her like vultures and getting all the vouchers before Yeji can. She’s pretty sure Yuna swipes a second one by how quickly she rushes off.</p><p>Yeji chuckles when the crowd dies down and reaches for Lia’s hand to squeeze. “You swear they don’t feed you when you’re in college.” She’s unbothered by the lack of food voucher for her, while staring at her girlfriend.</p><p>“They really don’t,” Wheein informs with annoyance as she walks by. “We take all the free food we can get.” </p><p>Lia giggles. “Don’t worry, I have your food voucher,” she says to Yeji with a sly smile. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“We can’t get melon bread instead?” Yeji says from beside her with a pout. The booth for the melon bread is right next to the current booth they’re standing at. </p><p>“Tteokbokki is more filling,” Lia sensibly answers. “You haven’t eaten since breakfast.” </p><p>“What about you? Did you have lunch before the festival started?” Yeji asks in return.</p><p>Lia is about to answer when Tzuyu finds them. “Ah, Lia, there you are,” she pauses when she notices Yeji. “Good job up there! Thanks for performing.” She smiles, honest to god smiles at Yeji. “Are you getting food?” </p><p>Yeji nods while Lia answers, “We were short one voucher, so I thought I’d help her get food.” </p><p>Tzuyu frowns in confusion, knowing she counted correctly. “Thank you, Lia,” she says instead. She glances to Yeji briefly but adds. “You haven’t gone on your break either, why don’t you eat something too?” </p><p>“Okay,” Lia nods, kind of grateful for the opportunity to sit down and eat with Yeji for a little bit. Yeji looks at her with a small smile. </p><p>They get to sit down with some food and they end up getting to share because one of the girl’s is a fan of the dance group and gives extra shares of tteokbokki and a pork katsu for Lia. While they enjoy their food, Yuna also reappears with her food and plops a melon bread before Yeji. </p><p>“You thought I just took your voucher without getting you something huh?” Yuna chirps playfully as she steals a rice cake from Yeji. </p><p>Yeji shakes her head. “It’s okay. You can eat it. I go to school here so I get a discount.” </p><p>Yuna pinches Yeji’s cheek. “Thank you unnie, but I got a free one because of my charming personality.” </p><p>“Oh did you now?”</p><p>Yuna closes her eyes with a smile on her face to showcase her aegyo. “I’m cute,” she says as she flutters her fingers under her chin. “You know that.” </p><p>Yeji can’t help but agree and squeezes her cheek. “Of course! You’re the cutest!” Yuna preens and snuggles up into Yeji’s side. </p><p>Lia can’t help but smile at the younger girl before she hears her phone go off. She frowns, having to get back to one of the booths to relieve someone. “I’m sorry you two, I have to help cover someone at a booth. Have fun!” </p><p>“Aww, okay unnie, we will stop by and say hi!” Yuna waves her off. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Luckily, there’s only an hour left of the festival when Lia has to go stand at the dart booth. Tzuyu stops by and reminds her what the plan is for breakdown before going off to make sure everyone has what they need. Lia is really glad everything has gone well so far and Tzuyu was right about the turn out; asking Queen Aces to stop by and perform did bring more patrons. Even a few of the members stayed to enjoy the games at some of the booths. Lia thinks she spied Irene briefly with Wendy before someone recognized the singer. She really appreciates everyone on Yeji’s team making an effort for the young girl and keeping their relationship a secret for them. </p><p>“Hiii,” Yuna chirps, catching Lia’s attention. </p><p>Yuna is now clutching a myriad of small stuffies in her arms as she appears with Yeji, one arm hooked into the older girl’s. </p><p>Lia laughs at the sight because Yeji looks a bit exhausted after just a half hour. “Did you win all of these?” </p><p>Yuna chuckles. “I won half of them. The other half I needed Yeji unnie’s help.” </p><p>“What’re you trying to win here?” Lia asks playfully. </p><p>Yuna scans the prizes and says, “A backpack!” she says with excitement when she sees a pink backpack hanging there. “I can put all of these in there!” </p><p>“Don’t you have the duffle bag?” Yeji teases. </p><p>Yuna gasps, completely mortified at the suggestion. “My clothes are all sweaty! No I won’t put these in there!” </p><p>The two older girls laugh at the reaction before Yuna decisively puts her money down to play the game.</p><p>It feels really nice to interact with Yeji in public like this, it almost feels normal to them. It's probably because Yuna serves as a good buffer, her friendliness is definitely comforting to people who don't know Yeji well to joke around with.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“That’s Yeji’s girlfriend?” </p><p>“Oh my god, she’s so cute.”</p><p>“She’s tall but I hear she’s a freshman.” </p><p>“No way!”</p><p>“Yup. She goes to the all girls’ academy a few stops away.”</p><p>“They’re so pretty together.” </p><p>“Yeji is such a girl crush. I wish she could win prizes for me.” </p><p>"They're so lucky they're not both from here. Our school dating policy sucks."</p><p>"Just because we can't date doesn't mean they're gonna stop us. We only get punished if we get caught."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Have you thought about telling Chaeryeong lately?” Yeji asks without looking from her phone. </p><p>Lia, who has her head on Yeji’s lap, pauses reading her book. “Hmm?” </p><p>“About us,” Yeji clarifies, finding a pause in her game to stroke Lia’s hair. </p><p>Lia stares at her in confusion because they hadn’t broached the topic since their blazer switch a month ago. Needless to say, they were literally yesterday’s news when Yeji didn’t show up to school without a blazer at all because she had left it on the bus.</p><p>Yeji chuckles at the look on Lia’s face. “I’m only asking because she glares at me every time that I stop by your locker to talk to you.” </p><p>“Why is she glaring at you?” Lia asks.</p><p>“Probably because my fan club thinks I’m dating Yuna,” Yeji points out with a shrug before tapping away at her phone.</p><p>“You know about that?” </p><p>“Haha, of course, I do. They’re not subtle about it.” Yeji glances at Lia with a smirk. “I’m disappointed you aren’t in it.” </p><p>Lia sarcastically laughs at the girl. “Should I join just to boost your ego?” </p><p>“As my girlfriend, I figured you’d be the <em>president</em> of the fan club.” </p><p>Lia laughs out loud at the notion. “No way,” she protests, “I won’t compete with other girls in fangirling over you.” Yeji looks a bit offended and Lia smooths it over with, “You know I’m your number one fan.” </p><p>Yeji pretends to be bothered still but a smile graces her lips before she pinches Lia’s cheek. “Aw, you’re so cuuuute.” </p><p>Lia laughs as she wriggles on her girlfriend’s lap. “You’re too easy, Hwang Yeji.” Yeji laughs too before bending down to kiss Lia on the forehead. Lia reaches up to stop Yeji from going far so she can kiss her on the lips instead. </p><p>Yeji hums into the kiss and it makes Lia’s heart sing whenever she does that. She pulls back so she isn’t bent over though and goes on, “We should tell Chaeryeong about us.” </p><p>Lia is surprised that she sits up on her knees to look at Yeji. “Really?” </p><p>“I never had a problem with it in the first place, but I think now we kind of need to so she doesn’t think I’m some kind of cheater.” Yeji says thoughtfully. “And I’d like to talk to you without her glaring at me.” </p><p>Chaeryeong is her best friend. She is sweet, kind, reliable, and so, so amicable. Out of all the girls that Lia is closest to (other than Yeji), she feels the closest to Chaeryeong. The problem still stands: the dating policy. And if Chaeryeong is anything, she is diligent. For someone younger, Chaeryeong sees the value in the rules set forth and follows them for herself. She has expressed on more than one occasion that dating isn't even on her list of priorities because she has so many other aspirations.  </p><p>"Are you okay?" Yeji asks, cupping Lia's cheeks in both hands. </p><p>Lia didn't even realize she hadn't responded until she feels Yeji's touch. She melts into the warm hands. "I really don't know," she admits. She moves to hug Yeji instead.</p><p>Yeji easily receives her in a hug before lying back on the bed so they can cuddle. "What's going on?"</p><p>Lia lets out a long breath as she cuddles into Yeji's side. "Is it weird that I feel like I would disappoint her if I told her about us?"</p><p>"Why would she be disappointed?"</p><p>"Chaeryeong is one of the few girls that is actually okay with the dating policy and doesn't seem to mind not dating. As her unnie I feel like I should be a better role model."</p><p>Yeji frowns. "I don't think choosing to date would make you a bad role model. It's not like dating me has been bad has it?"</p><p>"No, no!" Lia immediately counters. "I love being with you, don't think otherwise. I'm just worrying because that's what I do. I love Chaeryeong and she's been such a great friend; I don't want her to look at me differently if she finds out we are dating. Not to mention I don't know what she would do."</p><p>Yeji listens patiently and waits for Lia to continue before she speaks. She holds tightly onto the smaller girl. "Do you trust her?"</p><p>Lia buries her face in Yeji's shoulder. "Of course I do," she groans, still feeling conflicted. "I'm just scared. What if she isn't okay with us dating? What if we can't keep it a secret anymore and get in trouble?"</p><p>Yeji hums. "You just have to trust her, I guess."</p><p>Lia can't help but whine. "Yeji-ah!!!!! That's not helpful."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yeji is actually having a good day. It is 99% due to the fact that they are going on winter break. For Yeji that means games, dancing, and family time with absolutely no homework to do. She is more than ready.</p><p>That is until she shuts her locker at the end of the day and sees Chaeryeong waiting there with a scowl on her face. </p><p>"Chaeryeong-ah!" Yeji is surprised to see the young girl standing before her. "What's up?"</p><p>Chaeryeong doesn't say anything immediately, just eyes Yeji suspiciously before crossing her arms. "What're you doing with Lia unnie?"</p><p>Yeji is baffled by the sudden question. "I don't know what you mean…"</p><p>"I've seen your text messages to her," Chaeryeong informs, making Yeji's eyes go wide. "You shouldn't be sending messages like that to her when you have a girlfriend."</p><p>Yeji is even more alarmed. "Chaeryeong--"</p><p>"I don't need your explanation," Chaeryeong interrupts decisively. "I don't want you to hurt anyone, especially Lia unnie. So either break up with your girlfriend or leave Lia unnie alone." </p><p>Chaeryeong is a force to be reckoned with because Yeji is floored and speechless as Chaeryeong doesn't wait for her response before leaving her behind. Yeji thinks if she tried to say anything her head would be chewed off.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yeji really wants to talk to Lia and the best time to do it is on the bus ride home. However, today Chaeryeong is joining Lia, citing that because it's the beginning of vacation they need to hang out before family stuff gets too crazy. </p><p>Chaeryeong doesn't stop her dagger eyes at Yeji while she and Lia wait for the bus. Even Lia is a bit bewildered by Chaeryeong's hostility and she can't even think of what to ask that would bring it on. Yeji doesn't want to message her for fear that Chaeryeong would see and take some action against her. </p><p>Seriously, for someone so mild mannered, Chaeryeong can be terrifying. </p><p>"Unnie, what're you doing for winter vacation this year?" Chaeryeong asks casually.</p><p>"I'm actually going to Jeonju to visit my grandparents this year," Lia answers. Technically, they're visiting Yeji's grandparents this year but semantics--</p><p>"Oh, I thought your grandparents live in Bucheon?" Chaeryeong points out. "Isn't Yeji sunbaenim's family from Jeonju?"</p><p>Yeji tries not to turn around in alarm at the two girls, but she hears Lia's hesitant laugh to know even she's caught off guard by the inquiry.</p><p>"Oh, right--we are--our <em>families</em> both live in Jeonju now," she lies. "I forgot that Yeji's family is from Jeonju." With an awkward laugh.</p><p>"Does that mean you'll be seeing each other?" Chaeryeong slyly asks.</p><p>"Uh maybe? If she's free," Lia kindly answers at least. It's not entirely a lie, they will be seeing each other because it's vacation, of course they have free time. </p><p>"Are you sure? Yeji sunbaenim--" Chaeryeong finally addresses her. "Are you going to be free? I'm sure you'd be spending a lot of time with your <em>girlfriend</em>."</p><p>Yeji looks a bit unsure of how to answer but she really can't take the hostility lying down. "Yep, I'm going to be spending a lot of time with my girlfriend but I make time for Lia." She smiles brightly at the two girls.</p><p>Chaeryeong narrows her eyes at the cheeky response. Lia on the other hand gasps at Yeji's bold response.</p><p>It's their bus stop and Yeji hops off the bus with Lia and Chaeryeong following after her.</p><p>"Does your girlfriend know about Lia unnie?" Chaeryeong asks, hot on her heels.</p><p>"Yup."</p><p>"Does she know that you send text messages to her too?"</p><p>"Yup."</p><p>"Does she know what you say?"</p><p>"Yup."</p><p>"Does she know you have feelings for Lia unnie?"</p><p>"Yup."</p><p>"And you're still together?!"</p><p>"Yup!"</p><p>"Yah! Hwang Yeji! How can you be so shameless?!" Chaeryeong stops Yeji in her tracks.</p><p>"Uh--guys--wait for me!" Lia says as she chases after the two taller girls with her short legs. She's not athletic at all because she's heaving by the time she catches up to them. </p><p>Chaeryeong grabs Lia to stand behind her protectively and honestly, Yeji really appreciates that but she isn't going to lie and say she isn't annoyed about this whole situation. </p><p>"I told you to break up with your girlfriend or leave Lia unnie alone," Chaeryeong actually sounds angry.</p><p>It shocks Lia to hear her speak that way. "Chaer, what're you talking about?" She asks quickly.</p><p>"Unnie! She has a girlfriend and she's flirting with you!" Chaeryeong exclaims with urgency. "You're the girl on the side."</p><p>"What?!" Lia yells. She looks at Yeji in shock.</p><p>"Chaeryeong thinks I'm cheating on my girlfriend!" Yeji yells back. She feels bad instantly because she doesn't like raising her voice. </p><p>"Well you are!"</p><p>Yeji immediately backs up from the heated situation and sighs loudly as she face palms. Yeji doesn't know what to do with the accusation and when she looks at Lia, the girl is frozen in shock. She knows Lia has been having a difficult time, but this is beyond annoying and kind of hurtful to her character. </p><p>"Say what you want!" Yeji declares before stalking off past the two girls. She hangs her head with loud sighs as she walks off.</p><p>Lia is upset because Yeji is upset. Yeji has been really patient with Chaeryeong's low-key hostility, but to see it explode into this is shocking.</p><p>"Chaeryeong, Yeji isn't cheating on anyone," Lia says quickly before rushing after Yeji. Curse her and her long legs. "Yeji-ah! Wait!"</p><p>Chaeryeong follows them quickly. </p><p>Lia grabs Yeji's hand to stop her and laces their fingers to comfort her. "Yeddong, please," Lia begs for her to stop walking. Yeji stops and turns to Lia, visibly upset but still holding it together. Lia feels her heart wrench at her girlfriend's expression and brushes her cheek comfortingly. "I'm so sorry about all this. Just let me explain to her."</p><p>Yeji shrugs before she nods. It's really up to Lia what to do next.</p><p>Lia can't stand the look on Yeji's face because she doesn't deserve it. It's not like Yeji didn't encourage her to tell Chaeryeong, so it's on Lia. She knows. </p><p>"Chaeryeong-ah," Lia calls as the younger girl approaches. She takes a deep breath to collect herself. "Yeji can't be cheating on her girlfriend because <em>I'm</em> her girlfriend." Chaeryeong stops midstep and her eyes go wide at the two of them. "We’ve been dating since last year."</p><p>"Last year?!"</p><p>"Mm hmm. Yeji and I have known each other since we were kids." Lia finds some strength when she smiles at Yeji and Yeji squeezes her hand. “We’re really different from each other, but it’s what we like about each other the most. I thought we were just friends, but we’re a lot more than that and we wanted to give it a shot. Even though the school rules say that we can’t date, our parents approve and support us as long as we take care of each other.”</p><p>Chaeryeong’s jaw drops as she stares at Lia’s admission. </p><p>Yeji steps in front of Lia in a protective manner. “If you have a problem with us you should let us know now because you can say what you want about me, but Lia is a different story.” She’s ready to fight Chaeryeong and it startles the younger girl. </p><p>Lia tugs Yeji’s hand and frowns when Yeji looks at her. With a shake of her head, Yeji backs down, not without a withering glare. “Let her talk,” Lia whispers to calm Yeji down. Yeji doesn’t like it but nods and patiently waits like her girlfriend asks. </p><p>“Omo.” </p><p>They look at Chaeryeong, who is still staring wide eyed at them.  </p><p>“You two are like <em>that</em>?” </p><p>“Like <strong>what</strong>?” Yeji tries to scare Chaeryeong, but she just stares as Lia chides Yeji quietly. Yeji argues. “What? It doesn’t sound nice!” </p><p>Chaeryeong giggles, catching their attention again. Both of them stare at her bewildered by her reaction. “I meant, Yeji sunbaenim is whipped for Lia unnie? It’s <em>so</em> cute!” They’re baffled. “You two are so <em>adorable</em>!” </p><p>She practically skips to them until she’s within arms reach to squeeze their cheeks. They stay frozen in shock at Chaeryeong’s sudden gleefulness. </p><p>“What’s going on…” Yeji mumbles, perplexed. </p><p>“Chaer--” </p><p>Chaeryeong lets go of their cheeks and laughs. “You two think I wouldn’t know that you’re dating?” she proclaims. “I’m the valedictorian of my class for a reason. Hehe, it helps that I follow all the gossip in our school.” She pumps her fists up in the air triumphantly. “I’m so glad it’s finally out in the air! And in such a dramatic way.” She excitedly claps. </p><p>“H-how long have you known?” Lia asks in confusion. </p><p>“Honestly?” Chaeryeong taps her chin like she’s Sherlock Holmes. “When you came back from your summer trip and I came to visit you. I was early and saw you and Yeji were making out on the front porch.” </p><p>Lia blushes because she remembers that Yeji had come home early from Jeonju and surprised her. She had to shoo her away, of course, because Chaeryeong texted her that she was coming over. </p><p>“I thought it happened for the summer or something, but I mean Lia unnie isn’t the type to have a fling, so I had been suspicious. You two switching blazers pretty much gave it away to everyone.” </p><p>Yeji looks like she’s about to protest again when Lia stops her. </p><p>“Don’t worry,” Chaeryeong waves her hand carelessly. “I put that rumor to rest.” She winks conspiratorially at them. “I am your best friend after all, so you’re welcome.” </p><p>“Chaer--” Lia is mollified by the news and feels like a weight is lifted off her chest. </p><p>“I’ve been trying to get you to tell me for weeks now,” Chaeryeong informs with a pout. “I almost went with the jealous route, but when I saw Yeji sunbaenim with Yuna I didn’t have to.” She giggles again at the thought. “It was more fun messing with both of you.” </p><p>“Yah…” Yeji frowns at the younger girl. “It’s not fun. I was stressed.” Lia rubs Yeji’s back comfortingly. “Your friend is scary and mean.” </p><p>Lia giggles at Yeji. “I know, I know,” she coos as she continues to touch Yeji. She looks at Chaeryeong, eyes softened. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner, but you have no idea how happy I am that you know. Well, you’ve known and you’ve already helped us.”</p><p>Chaeryeong smiles with mirth. “I’ve already decided how you can pay me back for all my hard work.” Lia’s eyes go wide. “You have to tell me every single detail of how you got together. Spare nothing, I want to know everything because I want to know <em>how</em> Yeji sunbaenim is completely <strong>whipped</strong> for you.” </p><p>“Yah!” Yeji yells, completely offended and lunges towards Chaeryeong.</p><p>Lia screeches in surprise as she tries to hold Yeji back before she laughs as Chaeryeong teases the older girl. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>can find me at my tumblr maknae-mess.tumblr.com</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>